


Family in happiness

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Day five: domesticity, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Yuuri and Victor flies to Japan to have a reunion with Yuuri's parents - and surprise, a baby!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth day; I'm still posting - I must say I'm quite proud of mtself. I guess this could partially be seen as a fluffy prepararion for day 7... you'll see when I post that.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this domestic fluff!

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, dragging his suitcase behind him. “It’s heavy.”

“Are you seriously complaining?” Yuuri asked, bewildered. He was pushing the stroller with the extra bags, and was on top of it dragging his own suitcase, too. “You have the lightest baggage!”

“Because you’re much better at coordination several things, like you’re doing right now.”

Yuuri sighed, but new the truth behind it. If he left his suitcase to Victor, they wouldn’t get out of the airport today — and they still had a train ride to Hasetsu left before they could relax. “At least take this,” Yuuri sighed again, and handed Victor one of the messenger bags.

With one of the bags gone the stroller was easier to push, and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. So far everything had been calm and all, but they still had a while’s travel. As if working against Yuuri, his phone rang that very moment, forcing Yuuri to stop so he could answer.

“Hi?”

“Yuuri! Have you landed?” His mother sounded almost overtly happy, but then again she hadn’t seen them in quite a while now.

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered. “We’re making our way to the train station right now. We’ll be home soon, I hope.”

“That’s great!” Yuuri could almost hear the smile in her voice. “Oh, no, someone who’s not really happy?” What she was referring to was a baby that had started crying.

Yuuri threw a glance at Victor, asking him to take it. “I’ll have to go now, Mom, but I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, have a safe trip.”

“How is she?” Yuuri asked when he’d hung up, turning to Victor — who had lifted up their baby and was gently rocking her as he tried hushing her.

“Just tired, I think. Long trip and all.”

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed, giving their newly adopted daughter a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s sure was. Do you think we’re good to get going again soon? It’s not far to the train station.”

“Yeah,” Victor nodded, and put down Akira Irina into her stroller again, thankfully she wasn’t crying anymore. “Was it your mom?”

“Yeah, and she heard her.”

“Oo, what did you say?”

“She just thought it was someone in the background, no worry.”

Somehow, he and Victor had ended up keeping the adoption secret from Yuuri’s family, and now, only two weeks after they had taken her in, they were going to surprise Yuuri’s family at this get together. What better for a family reunion than a surprise baby, if you asked Victor (because you couldn’t do it with pregnancies and their several months of showing stomachs). There had been a period where they had wanted to tell them, to get help with what to name her, but they had eventually settled on one Japanese and one Russian first name — her full name being written out as 勝生 Никифорова 晶 Ирина Викторовна [1] — and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel that her name fitted so well, their little diamond.

~~~~~

Getting on the train was a hassle, too many people at the same time who wanted aboard. Having two suitcases and a baby stroller didn’t help it, but they somehow managed to get on, standing pressed against each other.

It wasn’t as relaxing as Yuuri would have hoped, but that would have been wishing for too much, he knew from previous experience. Fortunately, the train ride was much shorter than the plane ride, and so the train soon stopped at the station in Hasetsu.

Them being close to the door meant they had to exit among the first, and while Victor took both suitcases and managed to get out alright, Yuuri had it a little bit harder. The wheels wasn’t particularly easy to get over the edge, and he didn’t want to disrupt Akira now that she was asleep and quiet. Unfortunately this meant he was hindering other people from getting off.

When he had almost decided to throw caution to the wind and risk Akira waking up, someone took hold of the front of the stroller and helped him lift it up. They hurried to back to the side where Victor was waiting, Yuuri not wanting to hold anyone up any longer.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, giving a bow as well as he could while still holding on to the stroller.

“You’re welcome,” the woman in a business suit said. She answered his bow and was then about to walk off before something made her linger. “Excuse me, but have we met before? You seem familiar?”

Yuuri blushed, thankful Victor had yet to learn Japanese well enough to understand her. “No, I don’t think so. Maybe you have seen me around?” He gave a short gesture to some of the many posters of him that were still on the walls in the station.

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, seeming almost embarrassed with her question now — although Yuuri still had a hard time fathoming people saw him as _famous_.

“What are you talking about?” Victor suddenly asked in English, right beside Yuuri, as if he’d just bounded over.

“She helped me with the stroller, and then thought I looked familiar.”

“Oh,” Victor seemed to perk up at that, “do you recognise me too?”

The look on her face fell, and she answered in English, “Uh, no, I don’t think so, sorry.”

Victor pouted and went for Akira in the stroller, completely turning his back to Yuuri and the woman.

“Don’t worry about him,” Yuuri hurried to reassure her in japanese, not wanting her to feel offended. “He’s just jealous someone recognized me but not him. He was the five time champion in the GP, European and World Championship, before he took a year off to coach me. Victor Nikiforov, you must have heard of him if you’ve heard of me.”

“Oh, yes, I have! I just never expected to see him in Japan, I guess.”

After that they said their goodbyes, and Yuuri and Victor got going. There was still a walk to the onsen that they had to do before they could fully relax, and after this trip Yuuri desperately wanted it.

“Yuuri!” someone was calling in a sing song voice that Yuuri immediately recognised. Though he hadn’t expected Minako, he should have guessed she would come meet them.

“Yuuri, Victor, it’s been so long!” she called again when they got closer, a happy grin on her face — that turned stunned when her gaze landed on the stroller.

“Yuuri!” she practically shrieked, turning people’s attention to them. “Your mother asked me if I could pick you _two_ up from the station. _Two_! Why didn’t she mention you have a baby?!”

“Because she doesn’t know yet?” Yuuri said sheepishly.

“How can you not have told you own family you were having a baby?” Minako demanded.

“We’ve only had her two weeks, and we thought we could surprise them,” Yuuri explained.

Minako looked down into the stroller and seemed to immediately melt. “What’s her name?”

“Akira Irina,” Victor said, stepping into the conversation, and then added, proudly, “She got my patronymic.”

Minako looked up, one eyebrow raised in an unimpressed look. “And that is?”

Victor pouted, fake wounded, and said,  “It’s part of the Russian naming, a name the child get based on their father’s name.”

“And that would be, what, in this case?”

“Victorovna.”

“Her full name is Katsuki Nikiforova Akira Irina Viktorovna,” Yuuri said, “which is really long but we wanted her to have one Japanese and one Russian name.”

Minako smiled, and looked down at Akira Irina. “I think it suits her.”

“Everyone says that about babies,” Yuuri said dismissively, but was secretly happy Minako thought so.

As they walked, Akira Irina stirred, slowly waking up. It was a bit of a chill in the air, and Yuuri saw her scrunch up her little forehead before letting out a wail. He hurried to pick her up, gently rocking her close to his chest. She’d been so good, sleeping through the train ride, but Yuuri guessed it must have been tiring for her, and since she couldn’t sleep, she cried.

“No no, I’ll take it,” Minako hurried to say when Yuuri made a move to push the stroller with one hand while still holding Akira so they could continue walking. Yuuri smiled gratefully to her, and directed his attention to Akira for the rest of the walk. She stopped crying a little bit later, and had almost fallen asleep again when they reached the onsen.

Yuuri found himself taking a nervous breath when he opened the door, suddenly worried what reaction they would get for having kept a baby secret for two weeks — longer if you counted keeping the adoption process, too.

“ただいま[1],” Yuuri called into the house, and was soon greeted by his mom answering, “お帰り勇利![1]” She was quickly there and pulled him into a hug, just barely missing crushing little Akira Irina between them. Though, she didn’t seem to notice anything, and moved over to Victor to hug him too.

“Welcome home, Victor,” she said and turned to Minako. “Thank you for meeting them.”

Yuuri maneuvered his shoes and coat off, somehow managing to do so without putting down Akira, and his mom still not having noticed anything. When he stepped into the next room, Victor right behind him, Mari was there to hug him, more careful than his mom had.

“Hi,” she smiled at him, and added as if in passing, “cute baby.”

“Yes, I must agree with that,” Yuuri’s dad said when he appeared in the doorway, seeming to neither he reflect over what he was saying. Behind him, Yuuri could hear Victor trying to hide a snicker.

“Baby, what baby?” his mom sounded started as she said it, as if she really hadn’t noticed Akira.

“The baby Yuuri is holding,” Mari said, the tone of her voice gradually changing like she was realising what she was really saying. “Yuuir, you’re holding a baby!”

A new sort of chaos broke out, and in the middle of it Akira woke up again, abruptly quieting everyone with her cry.

“No, don’t cry,” Yuuri cooed, gently rocking her again. It usually worked, but she wouldn’t stop crying this time, so he looked over at Victor. His fiancé was quickly there, kissing her head and whispering something to her, sweet nothings to calm her. Something with Victor and his whisperings always seemed to calm her right down, and now wasn't an exception.

“My baby has a baby!” Yuuri’s mother’s cry startled him, and he handed over Akira to Victor to work his magic, and sat down beside his mom, who was smiling through the light tears running down her cheek. “I can’t believe it, you have a baby, Yuuri!”

“Yeah, mom, I do,” Yuuri said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Victor and I adopted her two weeks ago.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?!” Mari demanded.

“Surpringing you?” Victor held up Akira Irina like a buffer, and Yuuri could see it work as his family looked at her, now smiling like a little angel.

“She’s adorable,” his mom cooed.

“What’s her name?” his dad asked, stretching out his hand to say hello to her.

“Akira Irina,” Victor said, his voice soft and with a smile on his lips, something about it made Yuuri’s heart stutter in his chest. He was surrounded by people, who loved him and he loved. With Victor and their new baby, with his family to support them, and getting to skate as much as he wanted, Yuuri could be happy the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Translations:
> 
> 勝生 Никифорова 晶 Ирина Викторовна -Katsuki Nikiforova Akira Irina Victorovna [back to text]  
> I spent over an hour of research into this name, first just choosing a fitting name from a list of names, and then finding a spelling and how to for the patronymic (which I wasn't sure if it was going to be of Victor or Yuuri, but since it belongs to the Russian naming I figured I should use Victor). There is so many different ways to write a name in Japanese, and turns out after I chose Akira that it's mostly a male name, but could be given to females, too. (According to Wikipedia) this is the one version that can be used to write the name for both male and female, while all the other seemed to be only for make - the name also means diamond/crystal/clear (any of those basically, when written with this kanji). After all this I had to double check that the Russian word order can have their surname first, and where to put the patronymic then. But now I think it should be alright, but if you happen to have more knowledge, please correct me.
> 
> ただいま - (tadaima) I'm home (a sort of greeting when you get home) [back to text]
> 
> お帰り勇利! - (Okaeri Yuuri!) Welcome home Yuuri! (also a sort of greeting for when someone gets home [back to text]
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
